


Christmas Dreams

by internationalcoalitionofcamels



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Embarrassment, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Oblivious Anne Shirley, Pining, Romance, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Slow Burn, Writer Anne Shirley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalcoalitionofcamels/pseuds/internationalcoalitionofcamels
Summary: Anne is chasing her newspaper dreams, Christmas is approaching in Avonlea, and Gilbert Blythe won't stop popping up both in front of her and in her thoughts.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this would be set between season two and three, when it's the first winter with Mary. I haven't been very careful about sticking to the show's timeline, but this all basically just fluff so I don't think it'll matter much anyways.

Anne had always had dreams. To be a princess and rule a kingdom, to be a bride with a pretty dress, to be an adventurer and explore distant lands. But now, as she approached the end of her basic education, she knew she wanted to be a writer. She’d always known the power of words, but now she was determined to harness it.

This was why she was in Charlottetown, Marilla’s old briefcase clutched in hand, striding with purpose to _the Charlottetown Patriot_ newspaper office. The bell jingled as she opened the door and she marched to the front desk, where an old man sat pouring over a set of printing keys. He hadn’t looked up at the sound of the bell, so she coughed loudly to get his attention.

“Can I help you, miss?” he asked.

“I have a story to sell,” she said with her chin up, pulling the pages out of the briefcase.

“A story?” he asked, looking her up and down.

“For your newspaper,” she handed him the pages that she had so carefully and painstakingly with her best pen. “It’s a dashing tale of a lady and her knight. It’s filled with sword fights and dragons and it has the most romantical ending. I assure you your readers will adore it,” she gushed.

He looked at her skeptically.

“And what makes you think people would want to read such a thing?”

“Excitement, adventure. Reading is the purest way to escape reality and this story will prove such a thrill. Why as a girl I would've _died_ to get my hands on such a tale-”

“It looks like you’re still just a girl,” he interrupted.

“Oh I know sir. I’m only sixteen years of age,” she blushed, “but I’m on the cusp of adulthood and I just know I have so much to give to this world, including this story, which I hope will warm the hearts-”

He held up his hand to interrupt her again, and she stopped abruptly.

“Leave it here and I’ll read it,” he huffed. 

“Oh I am so overcome with gratitude dear sir!” Anne exclaimed, holding herself back from hugging the old man, who definitely didn’t look in the mood to receive her gratitude.

“Just give me your address,” he said, shaking his head.

Anne hastily wrote her name and address on a slip of paper.  
He took it from her, saying “I’ll let you know what I think, but I make no promises.”

“I do hope you like it! I mean I _know_ you’ll like it,” she said breathlessly, trying to exude confidence.

He nodded and she left his office, hoping against hope the newspaper would publish her story. It was a truly glorious day, she had worked harder than ever before on this story, polishing and ensuring it was as good as it could possibly be. And now she was walking down the streets of Charlottetown, the fate of her work in the newspaper behind her, her head full of dreams.

“Anne!” someone shouted, pulling her out of her daydreams. It was Gilbert Blythe, his breath visible in puffs and his cheeks pink from the cold, eyes sparkling in the early morning sunshine. He was unfairly handsome, and it was much too early to be dealing with him.

“Gilbert,” she replied politely, ignoring the way her stomach pinched. It was just Gilbert she reminded herself.

“What are you doing in Charlottetown?” Gilbert asked curiously, his eyes big and entrancing.

“Oh, um, just trying to sell a story to the newspaper,” she said after momentarily forgetting why she was there. Damn him and his eyes.

“That’s amazing Anne! Are they going to publish it?”

She sighed, “I don’t know. The editor didn’t seem to like me very much.”

“Nonsense. Everyone likes you Anne,” he looked even pinker than he had before.

“The story’s marvellous, even if the dull old fellow can’t see it.”

Gilbert laughed and she couldn’t help but feel pleased with herself.

“What are you doing here,” she asked to avoid the warm feeling in her chest that came with his laugh.

“Apprenticing with Dr. Ward, but I don’t start for another hour. I was just going to get some coffee, would you like to join me?”

“Nothing would delight me more,” she replied exaggeratedly, although really it wasn’t much of an exaggeration. 

Gilbert grinned. They walked in silence to the coffeehouse. Normally Anne was very talkative, but right then she just focused on the sound of their boots crunching in the snow. She hadn’t talked to Gilbert in a while, but now she didn’t know what to say. When they reached the coffeehouse he opened the door and gestured for her to walk through before him, and she felt incredibly awkward. No boy had opened a door for her before, but of course Gilbert would. Why did he have to be such a gentleman?!

“So you’re still set on becoming a doctor?” she asked once they had sat down and got their drinks. Of course, she already knew this, but she was grasping at air for what to say. The little snowflakes melting in his hair were incredibly distracting, and it was taking all her willpower not to reach over and brush them off. 

“Yeah, I’ve learned a lot from apprenticing and I’m hoping to get into a good school so I can be on track for med school.”

“That’s amazing! Where are you applying?” she gushed. 

“Ms. Stacy is helping me try to get into U of T, they have an incredible research program.”

“You’re going to be a marvelous doctor,” she beamed at him. 

He smiled. Ugh, him and his stupid amazing smile. She sighed.

“Here you are off to change the world and I don’t even know if our tiny newspaper will take my silly story,” she lamented.

“If you’re so worried they won’t publish it, you could send it to other papers, increase your chances. Charlottetown isn’t the only place with a newspaper.”

“Gilbert! That’s a splendid idea!” she exclaimed, the gears already beginning to whirr in her head.

“One of them’s bound to realize what a great writer you are,” he said and she blushed at the compliment.

“I’m going to miss you, Gilbert Blythe,” she said, foregoing any previous attempt at acting indifferent. His lips twitched like he was resisting the urge to break into a grin and her insides twisted.

“I’m going to miss you too. If I can't get in, and if I can afford it,” he replied.

“What do you mean ‘if you can afford it’?”

“Tuition is expensive, and there’s also room and board. I’ve been saving up but I don’t know if it’ll be enough to cover it.” 

He looked a bit sad and Anne couldn’t help but feel for him. It was heartbreaking to be on the cusp of a dream and not be able to reach it.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work," she said comfortingly, reaching her hand out to cover his on the table. 

He didn't say anything, just stared at her and she stared back. His hand was warm under hers and she could feel her heart beating in her chest as he looked at her. Why had she touched his hand?! He was just Gilbert, her classmate and tentative friend, his hand shouldn't spend sparks flying through her. What had she been thinking touching his hand?! She could feel her face getting increasingly redder. Not a good look for a redhead. She was the one to end their stare off, coughing awkwardly and breaking his gaze.

"I should get to work," he said, his eyes dropping to the floor. 

"And I should be heading home," she replied as they pulled back on their hats and scarves and coats. "Good luck on your exams!"

“Good luck with your writing,” he said, reaching out a hand to shake. She was not prepared to touch his hand again with how it made her feel just a moment ago, but she couldn’t very well refuse. It was just a handshake after all. They shook hands and Anne once again tried to ignore the feeling of Gilbert’s warm, calloused hand in hers.

“See you around,” he said brightly and they went their separate ways. Anne made her way to the train station, trying to focus on her new plan to get her work published, and not the boy who had put the idea in her head.

***

A week later, Anne had compiled a list of any and all newspapers that might publish her stories, and now she was sending them out. The list included a few other towns on Prince Edward Island, Halifax, and ambitiously Toronto. She liked to imagine Toronto’s _Globe and Mail_ publishing her story, and Gilbert walking the halls of U of T reading it. The story would thrill him and he’d be so impressed when he checked the author and found it to be her. He might even get that dreamy look on his face that she’d caught him sporting on occasion. It was a silly fantasy she knew, but she’d never been able to hold back her imagination.

She sighed and lovingly signed the last story _A.S. Cuthbert_. She really was trying not to get her hopes up, she knew the chances were pretty low. Especially since she was a girl. The old editor at _the Charlottetown Patriot_ certainly hadn’t let her forget that. He still hadn’t let her know if he would publish her story, but if she were a boy she knew he would have hired by now. The story was good, she knew it. 

It was for that reason that she made no mention of her sex when sending her work to the other papers. For all they knew, she was a boy, though when it came down to it she wouldn’t hide. As a child a _nom de plume_ had sounded so romantical, but now she’d be damned if her work wasn’t credited to her name.

She sealed the final envelope with hot wax, feeling very official, and then grabbed the stack to take to the post office. Now really she could just go to the small post office in Avonlea, but she wanted to be sure they arrived at their destination, and plus it would be faster from Charlottetown. When she had announced her errand Marilla asked her to call on Gilbert at his apprenticeship and invite him and Bash and Mary over for Christmas Eve. Why Marilla couldn’t just go over to the Blythe-Lacroix house and ask them herself Anne had no idea, and she’d been sure to tell Marilla as much. It wasn’t as if she’d been expecting (or hoping) to see Gilbert that day anyway. Really. 

She called to Marilla as she left, running across the field with her hopes high. The train ride to Charlottetown was especially magical in winter, with fields covered in snow that glittered in the sun like fairy dust. Today was shaping up to be a wonderful day, Anne could feel it.

When she hopped off the train, her first destination was the newspaper office. She’d left the story a week ago, the editor should have made up his mind by now. 

The door jingled as she walked in, and like last time the old man didn’t look up, so she brightly exclaimed, “good morning sir,” to get his attention.

A frown appeared across his jowled face when he looked up and saw her.

“I see you’ve returned.”

“You never let me know about the story, so I thought I’d come and check myself.”

“Very well,” he said as he rifled through a drawer. “The story’s fine. I’ll print it on the back page, and I’ll pay two cents for it.”

“Two cents?! That’s hardly anything!” she retorted without thinking. 

“Do you want it printed or not, little girl?” he replied condescendingly. 

She took a deep breath to stop herself from shouting.

“What do you pay your other writers?”

“That is none of your business.”

“I think it is my business since I expect to be fairly compensated, and I’m sure two cents is far below the going rate for a story like this.”

“The story’s perfectly acceptable, but you’re a girl. You should consider yourself lucky I’m printing it at all.”

“What’s my sex got to do with it! It’s a good story and you know it!”

He looked at her, as though waiting for her to leave.

“One day I’ll be a famous writer and you’ll be sorry you put my work on the back page!”

He chuckled and she whirled and left, slamming the door shut behind her. She could feel the tears already beginning to sting the corner of her eyes. Why were people so cruel? She was a great writer and she’d prove that old coot wrong!

With that thought she wiped the tears from her eyes and strode to the post office to send her stories to other newspapers. 

After posting the letters and staring at a lovely dress with lace finishings in a shop window, she felt much better. Having calmed down a bit, she remembered her other errand in Charlottetown, and she found herself striding towards the doctor’s office. 

There was a small woman at the front desk, and so Anne asked for Gilbert.

“Why you must be Anne!” she said, and Anne was taken aback.

“Gilbert speaks very highly of you.”

“Oh,” she replied dumbly, her cheeks going pink. Gilbert had talked about her?

“He’s just in the other room. The doctor’s on an urgent call so Gilbert won’t be busy, go ahead,” she smiled warmly.

“Thanks,” Anne replied a little breathlessly, her nerves beginning to flare up. Why had Marilla made her do this? Gilbert was probably very busy and it was certainly unusual for her to show up unexpectedly like this. What would he think? Right, that she was just there to offer a neighborly invitation on behalf of Marilla.

“Go on, I’m sure you’ll brighten his day,” the woman said. Anne realized she’d been standing there for several moments and she flushed still pinker. 

“Sorry,” Anne said, and finally walked into the next room.

Gilbert had his back turned to her as he stood at the sink, washing something. She stood watching for a moment, noticing how his curls were messy at the back and listening to him hum under his breath. She almost wanted to just stand there and watch him in his own little world forever, staying there quiet so he wouldn’t notice her. But that would be a very odd thing to do, even for Anne, so she broke the silence.

“Hello,” she said and he turned abruptly, looking surprised before he broke into a quiet smile. 

“Anne! What brings you here? Nothing bad I hope?”

“Oh no, I was just posting some letters. Marilla wanted me to come by and--but you must be very busy, it was silly of me.”

“No I’m not busy, Dr. Ward is on a house call right now.”

“Right, I just came by to say,” what was she here for again? “I was thinking of you.” Thinking of you?? Really?! “I mean _Marilla_ was _thinking_ Bash and Mary might like to come for Christmas Eve?”

That was a trainwreck. Anne cringed, but Gilbert seemed unphased, his lip twitched up at the side.

“I’ll have to ask Bash and Mary, but I’m sure they’d love to.”

It was then that the pair heard the door open and a middle aged woman entered the room, holding her head.

“I have the worst headache, and nothing seems to work,” she said, distress etched in her voice.

Anne took this as her cue to leave as Gilbert began to speak.

“Dr. Ward is away for the moment and won’t be back for another hour or two. I’m afraid I can’t diagnose or prescribe you anything since I’m not a doctor yet, but I can offer you a glass of water.

Anne was about to close the door behind her when the woman let out a pitiful wail.

“My head is killing me, you’ve got to help!”

Anne turned around as Gilbert awkwardly tried to explain that he could not prescribe medicine without permission of the doctor.

“I can help,” Anne interjected, and they both turned, looking surprised. She began digging through her bag as she explained, “I’ve got this willow bark from my friend Ka’kwet. It’s a Mi'kmaq medicine used for,” she was about to say her flowering time, but quickly switched to, “stomach aches,” when she remembered Gilbert was standing right there. As much as she believed women shouldn’t have to hide menstruation, it was not something she felt like discussing with him. Things had been awkward enough as it was.

“Does it work?” the woman asked.

“Like a charm! Just chew it, don’t swallow, and it’ll kill the pain in a few minutes,” she said, handing Gilbert the small tied bundle of bark.

“I’ll try anything.”

Gilbert helped the woman into the seat and offered her a piece. She looked skeptical.

“I hope this tree bark, whatever it is, works. My head won’t stop pounding.” 

“It will! I’ve actually seen it used on a patient before,” Gilbert said encouragingly, remembering the medicine woman fixing up Moody’s leg. 

“It’s very bitter,” the woman said.

“Well you can’t expect it to be sweet, it is tree bark after all,” Anne explained. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry! I hope it helps. I should be going.”

“Thank you, Anne,” Gilbert handed her the rest of the bark and their fingers brushed. It sent a spark through her, and she refused to meet his eyes because she knew she would say something stupid.

“Bye!” Gilbert called after her as she stumbled out the door.

She should have said goodbye in return, but her mouth couldn’t seem to form the words. Gilbert Blythe seemed to be the only person capable of leaving Anne at a loss for words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students enjoy their last day of school before break competing in a game of wits, Anne gets herself into trouble, and Gilbert patches her up.

Christmas was fast approaching in Avonlea, and while normally Anne loved school, she, along with her fellow classmates, were finding it increasingly difficult to pay attention. Her newspaper dreams were temporarily forgotten as she gazed out at the glimmering fields of snow from the schoolhouse. Anne longed for the break so she could spend her days dancing with the snowflakes or curled up by the fire at Green Gables with a good book. 

Now she just had to endure one last day of Josie Pye’s sniving gossip and her competition with Gilbert Blythe before she would be free at last. Although, this wouldn’t be the last she saw of Gilbert, since he and Bash and Mary were invited to Green Gables for Christmas Eve. In past years she may have been frustrated by this, but it had become a tradition since Gilbert had returned from the steamship with Bash, and she was finding she didn’t mind his presence as much as she used to. 

Then again, she _did_ mind the fluttery feeling in her stomach when he stared at her with those scrupulous eyes, like she was a puzzle he’d like to solve. He had no right! She was a person, not a puzzle.

Fortunately, at this particular moment his eyes were fixed on the textbook in front of him, and so Anne didn’t have to deal with his eyes and the strange feelings they evoked when they were fixed on her. 

“Now class, since this is our last class before the holidays, I thought we could have some friendly games and competition to celebrate all that you’ve learned,” said Ms. Stacy.

Anne quickly refocused her attention to the front of the class when she heard the word competition. As long as it wasn’t geometry, she was sure she could beat anyone in the class, including Gilbert.

“We will split into three teams and begin with a trivia contest, then a math relay, and finally a spelling competition. The team with the most points will win a small prize.”

The class began whispering excitedly at this, and Anne and Diana turned to each other and linked arms. Their enthusiasm was dashed, however, when Ms. Stacy read out the teams and the bosom friends found themselves on different teams.

As Diana tearfully moved to the other side of the room, Anne glumly thought that there was no chance her team could win. The second team had her beloved Diana, and the third team had Gilbert, who Anne grudgingly knew was her fiercest competition. Without either Diana and Gilbert her team couldn't possibly win. Not to mention that Anne had Josie Pye on her team, who would surely turn against her since stupid Billy was on the other team.

She dolefully joined the rest of her team who were circling up to discuss strategy.

“Nobody shout out answers before we’ve had the chance to discuss them,” Charlie was telling them.

“That’s right,” Josie said, glaring pointedly at Anne. Anne felt a puff of anger, but she also knew she had a proclivity for speaking before thinking. But she also was usually right, so she glared right back at Josie.

“When we get to math we’ll all have to take turns anyway, so we’ll just go randomly. But when we get to spelling we’ll save our best player for last,” Charlie turned to Anne.

“I’ll do my best,” said Anne, excitement returning to her, “I’ve learned so many delightful words lately reading Jane Austen, like _fastidious_ and _supercilious_ , and I assure you I can spell them all!”

“Are both teams ready?” Ms. Stacy called from the front of the class.

The three teams looked up from where they’d each been huddling. Anne caught Gilbert looking at her with a mischievous look in his wretchedly enchanting eyes, and Anne glared back with her chin up, as if to say _game on_. 

Diana’s team didn’t do so well in the trivia match, as Moody had frequently shouted out incorrect answers before their team had even had the chance to confer. The match went well for Anne’s team, though it was mostly carried by Anne. They were only narrowly behind Gilbert’s team by then, thanks to the final question where Anne momentarily forgot that the capital of Jamaica was Kingston. 

“Nice work, Anne,” Gilbert said to her once the round was over.

“Oh shut up Gilbert, there’s no need to gloat,” she huffed.

“I’m serious Anne, Ms. Stacy picked tough questions. I only knew that one about Jamaica because it was a stop on the steamship route.”

“Really?” Anne asked, her frustration dissipating as her imagination took over, “what was it like?”

“Colorful. The sea was the brightest blue you’d ever seen! And everything was so lush and green, and the sunsets were the most beautiful color of red, except of course-” he seemed to stop himself for a moment, and his cheeks seemed a little pink, probably just from talking about his exciting travels, “but it was so hot,” he concluded rather awkwardly.

“For the next round,” Ms. Stacy interrupted and began to explain the next round. Anne’s mind quickly left the classroom as Ms. Stacy spoke, her imagination running wild with this new information Gilbert had told her.

She could picture the cerulean sea and the white sand beaches of the Caribbean that Gilbert had once described to her in a letter. The sun would be hot on her face, much warmer than it was here in Avonlea at the moment, and she wondered if the water would be warm on her toes as well. She imagined the air would be spicy, and Gilbert would want her to see the markets he’d told her about, slipping his warm hand in hers-

Nope. She wasn’t daydreaming about Gilbert and his soft eyes and his hands that had felt so warm under hers that day in Charlottetown. She needed to snap out of this, otherwise there was no way she was going to get through the next round. Everyone knew math was the bane of her existence.

Anne did her best to stay focused and puzzle out those pesky x’s and y’s when it was her turn to work at the blackboard. She scraped by well enough, but her teammates did surprisingly well. 

Josie turned out to be a genius when it came to algebra, it seemed she had kept her talent a secret until now. Billy was quick to start teasing her unkindly about it, saying nasty things about how girls shouldn’t be good at math. Anne had expected Josie to close in on herself at what he said, but instead it only seemed to push her to work harder. Thanks to her, their team won the math round, and Anne was quick to congratulate her. 

“I normally don’t try to show off, since it’s not ladylike,” Josie replied with a pointed look at Anne, “but I really want our team to win.”

Anne knew Josie was still putting her down, but she felt thrilled that the other girl was just as invested in the competition as she was. Maybe they would win!

The final round was spelling, and this was where Anne thrived. It was with spelling where her rivalry had in large part began, and she expected it would come down to the two of them in the end. The thought made her palms sweat with nervousness, knowing how flustered she got lately when she was around him.

As their team had planned, Anne would be the last to go because she was the strongest at spelling on their team. Charlie started first, but soon stumbled over _ambiguity_ , and then Josie lasted a while until it came to _loquacious_ , which even Anne thought to be a particularly difficult one. Paul tried valiantly, but was eventually defeated by _doubtful_. Diana’s team was out by the time it was Anne’s turn, and of course she was now facing Gilbert.

He smirked at her from across the room, and she forced herself to focus on the back wall and not get lost in his twinkling eyes.

“Consensus,” Ms. Stacy said.

“C-O-N-S-E-N-S-” Gilbert tilted his head at her and she hesitated before continuing determinedly “U-S”

“Conscience”

“C-O-N-S-C-I-E-N-C-E” Gilbert replied confidently. 

This continued on for many minutes, neither cracking. Anne was focused and determined, but she could feel her heart beating out of her chest every time Gilbert smiled at her, which was after each word she spelled correctly. It was almost like he was happy she was doing so well, and it made her mad and flustery and confused all at the same time. 

Eventually they had gone so long that their classmates had grown bored of the game. Jane was staring off into space with a dazed look on her face and Moody was tapping an idle rhythm into his desk. Even Diana, who very much wanted Anne to win, had found her eyes beginning to drift to the window. 

“I think we’ll call this round a tie,” said Ms. Stacy, who had also grown a bit restless herself, “I’ll add up the points and announce the winner.”

The class began to chatter again and Anne and Gilbert looked at each other, both a bit surprised that the match was over. And then, Gilbert had the audacity to wink at her. Wink! Anne felt blood rush to her cheeks and she swiftly ran to her desk to sit by Diana before he could see. 

Who _winked_?! It was probably just a friendly gesture, or a way to rile her up, but honestly, Gilbert was the worst.

“I have the results here,” Ms. Stacy turned back to the class, which quieted immediately in anticipation.

“I’m very proud of all of you. You’ve done great work and I’m very impressed with how much you have learned. But there can only be one winner, and the winning team is… Josie, Charlie, Paul, and Anne!”

The team jumped up and Anne high fived Charlie. They won! She thought for sure Gilbert would win, but not this time! Even Josie looked pleased.

The prize was nothing especially exciting-Ms. Stacy had brought an assortment of cookies for the entire class and gave the winning team first pick-but Anne was elated. The feeling of winning was a prize itself. Gilbert was grinning at her and she grinned unabashedly back, despite the butterflies in her stomach. Nothing could upset her right then. 

Unfortunately, that quickly changed once Ms. Stacy had dismissed the class and they had packed up and exited the schoolhouse.

Billy was a sore loser, and he could be especially cruel when he was in a foul mood. Angry that his team had lost, he was once again picking on Josie. Anne, Diana, and Gilbert were walking several paces behind him and the Pauls, Anne trying to pretend she couldn’t hear the cruel things he said.

“Girls shouldn’t be taught math! It’ll mess up their brains and make them looney.”

Anne tried to ignore it, knowing it was usually better to take the higher ground and just pretend Billy didn’t exist. Jerry seemed to appear out of nowhere, saying he’d been out to cut some firewood (though Anne noted he was not carrying an axe), and offered to walk with them the rest of the way. This momentarily kept Anne occupied as she pondered the hopeful smile he and Diana shared. But soon enough she was back to listening to Billy’s voice drifting from in front of them, and he wouldn’t stop.

“It’s so gross that they won because of Josie. Math is for boys! There must be something wrong with her.”

Anne was growing more and more irritated. She could see Gilbert’s jaw clench in her peripheral vision.

I can’t believe I used to walk her home, what a skank-”

She swiftly ran up to him.

“You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!” she screamed at him, grabbing at his jacket and pushing him into the trunk of a large oak. He looked terrified, and it gave Anne a rush of satisfaction.

“Anne! No!” shouted Diana with concern.

“He’s not worth it,” said Jerry.

Billy whimpered a little in her grip. Everyone was staring at her in shock.

She sighed and released him, knowing her friends were right. When she turned away from him he snickered. That was it. 

She whirled around and punched him in the nose. He sunk down on the tree.

“Are you okay?” asked one of the Pauls, dragging him to his feet.

“Let’s go,” he said, not looking up as he ran away, the Pauls following him.

“Oh my stars, Anne, what just happened?” said Diana.

“That was brilliant!” said Jerry, and Diana pushed him lightly with her elbow, “what? It was _très fantastique_.”

“Anne, are you okay?” Gilbert asked carefully.

“Yeah,” she gulped, “my hand hurts,” she realized, clutching her right hand with her left.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing to her hand with his brows furrowed.

She nodded and gingerly held her right hand out to him. It was like sparks jumped up her arm when he touched her hand. His fingers gently caressed her knuckles and the side of her thumb as he examined her hand, his head bent. It was a view she wasn’t normally used to, and she could see just how messy the curls were at the top of his head. He was also very close to her, and he smelled woody, warmth emanating from him. When he pressed harder on her thumb, she flinched at the pain, snapping her out of her trance.

“Sorry,” he said, releasing her hand. Although her hand still hurt, she missed the touch of his calloused fingers.

“I’m not sure what’s wrong with it. I’d need a closer look and it’s getting dark.”

“Oh, thanks,” she said, for once at a loss for words. He was still standing very close to her even though she’d released his hand and she swore she could feel his breath on her cheek. It was very distracting, especially with his hazel eyes boring into hers.

“I’ve got medical supplies and I can take a better look at it at home since it’s already getting dark,” he said, and now she definitely could feel his breath on her face, which made her shiver.

“I couldn’t do that! I’ve already spoiled most of your afternoon and my hand’s hardly sore at all!”

He quirked his eyebrows at her.

“You said yourself it hurts Anne!” He then turned to Diana and Jerry, who Anne had forgotten were still standing there and continued, “you guys go ahead, I’ll take Anne and make sure she’s okay.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!” her anger swelling. She didn’t need Gilbert’s help!

“Anne I really think you should-”

“What would you know about it Jerry!”

“Anne, your hand is clearly hurt! Let Gilbert help you,” Diana coaxed. Anne sighed deeply, knowing her bosom friend was probably right.

“Fine, but only because you say so, Diana,” she huffed.

“Thank you,” Diana smiled encouragingly. “Now Jerry, would you mind escorting me home?”

“It would be my pleasure, _ma chérie_ ,” Jerry smirked as he and Diana walked off. Anne rolled her eyes. They weren’t even being subtle.

Anne sighed very noticeably again as the two began to walk in the direction of the Blythe-Lacroix household.

“Is it really such a trial for you to let me help you?” Gilbert asked.

“I want it on the record that I don’t need you to swoop in like some knight in shining armor anytime something happens. I’m an independent woman and I don’t need your help with everything.”

“I know that Anne, but I don’t like seeing you hurt,” he seemed a little frustrated.

“Honestly, Gil, it was Billy who got punched, not me!”

He laughed at that, some of the tension leaving his body, and her body felt alight at the sound.

“I’m perfectly capable of getting myself out of trouble,” she barreled on.

“And into it it seems,” he teased.

“Oh shut up will you!” she shoved him with her good hand. He chuckled and they walked the rest of the way in silence. 

Anne was both frustrated and flustered that Gilbert was determined to help her. For a long part of her life, people hadn’t stuck around so she wasn’t used to people trying to take care of her. Matthew and Marilla were usually the only ones she truly let in. But Gilbert was different. He always seemed to be there, even when she didn’t want help, and he always gave her that soft look that made her feel like her body was lighting up like a lightbulb.

“I just couldn’t help myself, Billy was being so cruel,” Anne began rambling so she would stop having these weird thoughts, “I know it wasn’t a virtuous and principled thing to do, but sometimes I can’t seem to control my temper. It’s the red hair I tell you! When people do awful things like that I can’t help but let my anger burn with the heat of a thousand fires.”

Gilbert gave her an odd look with his brow furrowed that Anne could not translate. Anne swore his eyebrows held the deepest mysteries that she had no hope of untangling.

“I can’t say I blame you. If you hadn’t punched him I probably would have.”

“Gilbert!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” he shrugged.

“You’ve punched him before?! Why?”

“Oh you know,” he said, awkwardly rubbing his neck, “he said some unkind things about people I care about.”

“Whether I care for them or not, he shouldn’t say such things.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, “what he said about Josie today…”

“It was just awful,” she could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes and she choked them down, "people have said things like that about me and worse and I know how awful it feels. I don't want anyone to have to feel that way."

“Anne, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay,” Gilbert had stopped and Anne forced herself to look at the path ahead of them so she wouldn’t be caught in the blaze of his gaze. “Sometimes I think it’s good that I went through what I did so that I can protect other people from it.”

“Anne I want you to know that I’m here for you-if you need it-and I never want you to feel that way again.”

“I don’t, not anymore, not when I have Marilla and Matthew and Diana and I live in a place as beauteous as Green Gables, even if I have to deal with Billy Andrews once in a while,” she turned to look at him, smiling in reassurance.

“I’m glad,” he replied, the corners of his mouth turning up from where they’d been set in an expression of concern. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Anne trying to ignore how her left hand almost brushed Gilbert’s right hand when they walked and the soft looks he was sending her.

When they reached the Blythe-Lacroix house Gilbert opened the door and let her walk through first, ever the gentleman.

“Blythe! What’s been keeping you so long?” Called Bash from inside when he heard the door. When he saw Anne his face lit up.

“Hello Miss Anne. Now I understand why you’re so late,” he smirked at Gilbert, who appeared rather uncomfortable, though Anne didn’t see why.

“Hi Bash. I hope you’re well. Gilbert here is forcing me to come out here so he can play doctor,” she said, gesturing at her hurt hand, “but you see I’m perfectly well and hardly need his assistance, I only came to appease my dear Diana.”

Bash raised his eyebrows, “I’ll leave you to it. Wouldn’t want to interrupt anything,” he said and Gilbert elbowed him. It was dim in the lamplight so Anne couldn’t be sure, but his cheeks appeared pink.

“Alright, just, have a seat,” Gilbert said as Bash left the kitchen, and he grabbed a lamp and a medical textbook.

Anne sat and Gilbert took the seat next to her, reaching for her hand. He was once again very close, this time their knees were touching and she felt hot even with all the layers of clothing between them. And then he was touching her hand again and she tried her best not to shiver. 

“It doesn’t seem too bad, though you should give it a few days before writing or anything like that,” he said. It should have distracted her from his touch, but instead his low voice seemed to make the whole thing even worse. It took her a moment to register what he’d actually said.

“No writing?!” she exclaimed in horror.

“You can survive a few days can’t you?”

“What if one of the newspapers writes back and I can’t respond?!”

“None of them have decided whether to publish your story yet?”

“ _The Charlottetown Patriot_ is barely printing it on the back page. I’m getting the feeling they’re not going to.”

“What makes you say that? I’m sure your story is fantastic!”

“I’m not so sure it is, and even if it is I don’t think they’ll publish it,” Anne replied glumly.

“Why?” Gilbert looked genuinely confused. It was actually rather adorable. 

“Do you really think they’d publish something written by a silly teenage girl?”

“You’re not silly, Anne. And besides, it shouldn’t matter who wrote the story if it’s good.”

“You should have seen the way that editor looked at me, Gil. It was like I was a fleck of dirt on his boot. I practically had to yell for him to even look me in the eye, and he would barely pay me anything at all for my work. Maybe he’s right, maybe the story was worthless.”

“That can’t be true! You have a fantastic way with words. One day you’re going to be a great writer, I just know it. Maybe _the Charlottetown Patriot_ snubbed you, but you sent your work to other papers too right? Eventually someone’s bound to see how amazing your writing is.”

He was looking at her with such a serious, earnest look on his face that Anne knew he wasn’t lying, he truly believed she would be a great writer. Imagine that. And, well, if Gilbert believed so strongly in her, maybe she truly could achieve her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I stole that scene from a Harry Potter movie. I think Anne and Hermione would get along splendidly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes to Green Gables, and with it plenty of confusion for Anne.

Christmas Eve bloomed a bright and glistening day, having snowed the night before. Anne would have liked to spend the day traipsing through the snow, but alas, Marilla had sent Jerry home since it was Christmas Eve and so Anne was stuck doing his chores before their guests arrived that evening. 

She found she didn’t actually mind too much. It was nice to spend some time with Matthew, and she liked helping out with the animals. The afternoon passed quickly and Anne didn’t even notice. Matthew had gone off on an errand for Marilla, and Anne had set herself to sweeping out the small loft of the barn. She was singing to herself and was so lost in her imagination that she did not hear it when someone entered the barn.

Whoever it was called out her name, and Anne jumped in surprise. She put the broom down and hopped down the ladder, turning to find herself face to face with Gilbert Blythe. His eyes were wide and she could see them scan her up and down. It was then that she remembered that she was wearing an old dress she’d outgrown and it was definitely covered in dirt. Why did he always have to appear at the worst times?

“Sorry, Marilla asked me to fetch you,” he coughed. His cheeks were pink and he looked embarrassed. Probably on her behalf, since she was the one who looked absolutely ridiculous with her too-tight dress and her hair escaping her braids.

“Why?” she asked, her face flushed.

“Bash, Mary, and I arrived a few minutes ago and Ms. Cuthbert said you were just finishing up some chores.”

“I suppose I was-but then Marilla should have-and I just can’t believe her!” she blustered, barely knowing which part to be angry about. Why hadn’t Marilla called her in _before_ they arrived! 

She ran out of the barn and up to the house without a second glance at Gilbert. She’d had enough embarrassment, thank you very much, and the night had only just begun. When it came to Gilbert, there was sure to be plenty of embarrassment to be had on her part.

“Why didn’t you remind me to change!” she hissed at Marilla as she barreled through the door. Snowflakes chased in after her. It had been piling up all afternoon.

“You were so engrossed with your work for once, I didn’t want to stop you,” Marilla replied.

Anne huffed and raced upstairs to change. After swiftly changing to a newer dress, washing her face, and rebraiding her hair, she flew back down the stairs to meet their guests.

“Well look who decided to join us,” Marilla teased as Anne approached the group seated at the table. Anne flushed once again, having just gotten control of her complexion after calming herself in her room.

Anne glared angrily back at her mother, who just smiled back and returned to her conversation with Mary. She slid into her seat, which, of course, was right across from Gilbert. If she hadn’t neglected the time, she might have been washed and ready before he arrived and she could find a seat far from him, so she wouldn’t do anything mortifying. As it was, she’d already embarrassed herself thoroughly; it couldn’t get much worse.

Gilbert was once again watching her, transfixed.

“You have something on your…” Gilbert said, gesturing at her cheek. Oh no, what was it this time?! She’d washed her face, but perhaps too hurriedly.

“Did I get it?” she asked as she rubbed at her cheek.

“No, let me,” he reached out and paused, looking at her as though to ask for her consent, which she gave with a small nod. 

His thumb brushed under her left eye, his palm against her cheek, and Anne held her breath as her face warmed under his touch. He was now very close to her so he could touch her, and her heart was pounding in her ears. From this close she could see that he had a few faded freckles sprinkled across his nose, and they were perfectly lovely, which Anne had never thought about freckles before. He hesitated for a moment before pulling his hand away and putting an appropriate distance between them. Anne couldn’t decide if she missed his touch or was grateful he’d pulled away so that her heart rate might go back to normal.

They both looked away awkwardly, and Anne thankfully found that everyone else in the room was too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice what had just transpired.

“Sorry,” he said, “why don’t we just start this over, pretend the evening began right now?”

Normally Anne would be infuriated by his pity, but this didn’t seem like pity. He seemed just as embarrassed as she was, for no apparent reason, and it was Christmas Eve. She didn’t want to spend the rest of the evening with this awkward tension in the air, they ought to be celebrating.

“I would love that,” she replied. He smiled back at her.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” he said, raising his glass, and Anne raised hers. It felt very grown up, never mind the fact that Marilla had served them raspberry cordial instead of currant wine like the rest of their party. Anne didn’t mind though, not when Gilbert was smiling at her with that twinkle in his eye.

***

The meal passed pleasantly after that, Bash telling fantastical tales of his days on the steamship, only to be matched by the ones spun by Anne herself. Mary’s cake was scrumptious, and Marilla made Mary promise to give her the recipe.

After supper they all gathered around the fire.

“Would you look at it coming down out there,” Bash said as he peered out the window. “I tell you Blythe, these Canadian winters are ridiculous.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes at him.

“They’re not so bad, are they Bash? You must have gotten used to them by now,” Mary replied, moving to thread her fingers through her husband’s.

“I suppose they’re not so bad when I’ve got you to keep me warm.” 

This time Mary rolled her eyes, but happily snuggled closer into his arm.

Anne looked away, feeling like she was intruding on an intimate moment. She turned and found Gilbert seated next to her on the couch, holding a wrapped rectangular package.

“I know it isn’t Christmas yet, but I wanted to give you this,” he said, seeming a bit nervous.

“I have something for you too! Give me one moment,” she said, leaping from the couch and bounding up the stairs to her room.

Yes, she had gotten Gilbert a present. It was a bit forward of her, but she had come to think of him as a kindred spirit and she’d gotten Diana a gift as well, so she decided it was perfectly appropriate to get Gilbert one. It had been a fair bit of trouble to find, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Now you must open yours first,” she exclaimed as she reclaimed her seat next to him on the couch and handed him the gift. It was wrapped in paper, with a green ribbon tying it and pressed flowers nestled under the ribbons.

“I’m not sure I should even open it, it’s so pretty,” he said.

“Oh please, that’s not even the nicest one I’ve wrapped,” she tried to underplay it, but Gilbert looked like he knew better.

“If this isn’t even the nicest one-”

“Oh just shut up and open it will you!”

“All right,” he chuckled and began untying the ribbon. Anne watched in anticipation, nervous about what he would think. He pulled off the paper to reveal a book, _Home Remedies of the Canadian Pioneer_.

“I’m not sure how many of them are just old wive’s tales, but there are some natural remedies from the Mi’kmaq and Inuit in there too that I thought you’d be interested in.

“I love it, Anne.”

“Really? Again, I’m not sure they all work, you might have to test some of them out.”

“After the medicine woman stitched Moody up I’ve been wondering about natural medicine but there was nothing in my textbooks about them.”

He was beaming at her, and Anne felt so pleased with herself.

“You have to open your gift,” he said, handing her the package. It was wrapped in brown paper with a bit of twine. Not as pretty as what she’d given Gilbert, but Anne was excited all the same. Ripping off the paper, a sleek leather box was revealed. Inside there was the most beautiful fountain pen Anne had ever seen.

“Oh Gilbert it’s too much! I can’t accept!”

“If you’re going to be Canada’s next great writer, you’ll need a good pen,” he replied. Anne felt warm at his compliment.

“If I’m going to be Canada’s next great writer, you’re going to be Canada’s next great doctor.”

“I’m glad we’re not competing,” he joked.

“I’m sure you are, since you’re always second best at school,” she teased.

“Second best?”

“Well you are my only competition.”

He laughed.

“You really are self-important.”

“I think you mean _confident_ ,” she replied haughty, although she was smiling too which probably spoiled the effect.

“Right, confident,” he smirked, “I’ll concede you are better with words. How’d it go with the newspaper by the way?”

She sighed. 

“I might have told you, but _the Charlottetown Patriot_ is paying my next to nothing and printing the story on the back page so no one will read it anyway.”

Gilbert’s expression turned from playful to troubled.

“You can’t give up, Anne,” he said with a fierceness in his eyes that made her a little breathless.

“Don’t worry,” she gulped, “I haven’t. I sent letters to a few other newspapers. Hopefully they won’t be so backwards,” she said, though leaving out the part about how she hadn’t told them she was a girl.

“Since you were ‘best in our class’” he turned joking again and she rolled her eyes “I’m sure they’ll reply.”

His eyes were soft again and the biting reply about their school rivalry melted on her tongue. Their eyes were locked again, the silence stretching out between them.

It was cozy next to the fire and Anne would have liked to sit there forever, Gilbert's leg pressed against hers, basking in the warmth of his gaze.

"It's getting late, and we don't want to overstay our welcome," Mary said, causing Anne and Gilbert to finally break eye contact.

"Nonsense! It's been our pleasure," said Marilla, a good host as always.

"I reckon Blythe here might stay forever if he could," Bash chuckled. Gilbert was looking studiously at the arm of the couch away from Anne.

“I don’t think you’re gonna be going anywhere,” said Matthew as he peeked out the window.

They all rushed to the window, and sure enough, snow was piled so high they could barely see out. From what they could see, the snow was coming down heavily, the wind whisking it around like a snow globe.

"We can't let you go out in that! You'll have to stay the night."

"Would that be all right? We don't want to intrude-"

"Of course it is! Anne, would you help me with the guest rooms?"

Anne nodded, following Marilla.

"I guess for you, Blythe, the snow must be a Christmas miracle," Anne thought she heard Bash say. His tone sounded like he was teasing poor Gilbert, but she didn't really understand what about.

When Anne returned to the parlour, Marilla had taken Bash and Mary to show them their room, and Matthew had disappeared. It was just Gilbert sitting on the couch, engrossed in a book. His brow was creased in concentration, his bowed over the pages. He seemed to look the most at home with his nose book, oddly just like Anne.

“Do you mind if I join you?” she asked, and he looked up from the book.

“Not at all,” he said, his eyes dark and seeming to drink her in. The firelight flickered across his face, making all the edges seem more pronounced. He really did have a splendid chin.

Anne gulped and went to grab a book from the shelf, then settled an appropriate distance from him on the couch. 

“Thank you for letting me-us-stay the night,” he said, forcing her to meet his eyes once again.

“Oh it’s nothing! Thank Marilla if you must.”

“I will, but I wanted to thank you too. It’s been a sublime evening and thank you for being so welcoming to Bash and Mary, from the beginning.”

“Of course! We’re all practically family anyway. I’m so thrilled Bash has Mary now, she makes Bash so happy.”

“Yeah, even if he does act like a moke all the time now,” Gilbert replied, smiling wryly. 

“Moke?”

“It’s just something Bash calls me when I-” he coughed, “when I’m acting ridiculous.”

“Moke,” Anne said, turning the word over in her mouth, “I’ve never heard that word or read it.”

“I doubt you’d find it in _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” he looked down at the book in his lap.

“I didn’t know you were reading that!” 

“I just saw it on the shelf and you’d said you liked it so much. You don’t mind do you?” he said, looking a bit worried.

“ _Mind_?! If I could lend everyone in Avonlea that book I would! It’s my absolute favorite, you must have known that Gilbert!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“Yes,” he said, looking a bit sheepish.

“And if you’re interested I have so many other great novels that I can lend you; _Jane Eyre_ and _Wuthering Heights_ and oh! _Great Expectations_!”

“My dad loved Charles Dickens,” Gilbert said wistfully.

“Oh? Which was his favorite,” Anne asked, not wanting to prod, but also curious.

“ _A Tale of Two Cities_ , I think. He used to read out loud to me. Christmas Eve he would always read me poetry.”

“That sounds delightful. No one’s ever read a book to me and I always thought it sounded divine. I would have loved to be lulled to sleep by Emily Dickinson or Lord Byron.”

“Would you like me to read to you?” he asked tentatively.

“You don’t have to. I know it must be hard to go through Christmas without your father.”

“I actually think it would be nice, perhaps to honor his memory,” he said swallowing thickly.

“I’m sorry, Gilbert. It must have been hard to lose him,” Anne said, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his arm. He nodded before looking back at the book.

“Should I start at the beginning?”

“You can start wherever you left off, I practically have it memorized anyways,” Anne replied, scooting closer to him.

“ _Within a short walk of Longbourn lived a family with whom the Bennets were particularly intimate. Sir William Lucas had been formerly in trade in Meryton, where he had made a tolerable fortune, and risen to the honour of knighthood by an address to the king during his mayoralty_ …”

Gilbert's voice was deep and soothing, and Anne found herself edging closer to him as he spoke, until they were shoulder to shoulder. Gilbert didn’t seem to notice, his eyes focused on the page before him. The whole scene was so romantical with the fire crackling and the wind howling outside, Anne could almost imagine- 

But no, this was Gilbert, her classmate and tentative friend. 

And for once, everything actually was so perfect Anne decided she didn’t need to imagine at all: the snow falling outside promised a white Christmas; the fire warm and bathing the room in soft colors; Gilbert reading her favorite book to her as her head drifted towards his shoulder; the house full of people-no, _family_ -that cared for her; Anne had never felt so lucky or so loved.

***

Anne could feel the light pressing against her eyelids. She didn’t want to awaken from her dream, where she was lying in a field and someone familiar was planting kisses along her neck. The dream was hazy, and she couldn’t fully register who it was she was lying in the grass with, but the sensation was pleasant. It was a lovely dream and she wasn’t ready to leave, but the pesky sun wouldn’t let her.

As she began to return to the conscious world, she felt stiff, as though she had not slept in her bed. There was also something on her shoulder and she blearily forced herself to open her eyes to see what it was. 

Definitely too bright, she thought as the light seemed to spike through her eyes. After a moment of adjustment, she looked to see what it was on her shoulder and flinched as she saw it was Gilbert, who tightened his arm where it was wrapped around her waist, but did not wake. She should have gotten up, shaken him off and hope he didn’t wake, and pretend they hadn’t fallen asleep together on the couch, since that was clearly what had happened. 

But it was surprisingly comfortable with his head on her shoulder and his arm around her was warm. She studied his face, which was so peaceful in sleep, his eyelashes gracing the tops of his cheeks. His hair was a glorious mess, and Anne was tempted to twist one of his curls around her finger. Somehow it felt right to be next to him like this. Even though she knew it was a bad idea, she felt herself dozing off again as she watched him.

“Good morning, lovebirds,” someone said loudly.

Anne sat up abruptly, finding herself face to face with Gilbert who seemed to have done the same. They jumped apart when they realized how close they were.

“It’s not-”

“We’re not-”

They exclaimed at the same time. It must have looked inappropriate; they had clearly fallen asleep on the couch together. Anne could see the book they were reading strewn somewhere on the floor.

“You should be glad it’s me that found you and not Ms. Cuthbert," Bash said, looking at them smugly.

“We were just reading and must have fallen asleep. You mustn't tell Marilla, she’ll have my head for this! For one, I’ve been a terrible host, and it was so rude of me to fall asleep like this!” Anne gushed before Gilbert could say anything. Bash was grinning at the disheveled pair.

“Nothing happened I swear,” Gilbert said, looking very embarrassed.

“How disappointing,” Bash said, chuckling.

“Promise you won’t say anything to Marilla?” Anne pleaded with Bash. He nodded at her with a twinkle in his eye, and that was enough for Anne to race up the stairs to sort out her hair which must have been in disarray after spending the night on the couch.

With _Gilbert_. What had she done?! Her mind wouldn’t stop replaying the image of Gilbert, his face soft with sleep as the sun rose. She wished she could forget it. 

The morning was spent avoiding Gilbert while Marilla insisted on sending him and the Lacroixs off with breakfast. It had stopped snowing, the wind had abated, and their guests could now make it home without too much trouble. 

Mary thanked the Cuthberts profusely for their hospitality, and once the door clanged shut behind them, Anne breathed a sigh of relief. Blessedly, Marilla had not found out that she and Gilbert had accidentally fallen asleep in the parlour. She’d also managed to successfully avoid any interaction with Gilbert, who she was not prepared to deal with after how they’d awoken that morning.

But just as she had breathed that sigh of relief, a knock came at the door.

Of course, it had to be Gilbert, smiling brightly at her, waving a letter at her.

“This just came for you, it’s from Halifax!” 

All the awkwardness Anne had been feeling disappeared as she realized the letter must be from one of the newspapers she’d sent her story to.

“Sorry, I can go if you want to open it alone-”

“No it’s alright,” she said, already tearing into the envelope.

Quickly reading the letter, she almost whooped for joy.

“What is it?” Gilbert asked.

“ _The Novascotian_ doesn’t just want to print my story,” she said, scanning the letter again to make sure she had read it correctly, “they want me to write a weekly column!”

“Anne that’s amazing! I knew you could do it!”

Anne finally turned to look at him, and he looked so happy for her, his eyes gleaming with pride and his mouth turned up in a smile. Without a second thought, she threw herself into his arms. The embrace only lasted for a moment and was not unlike the embraces she’d shared with Diana, but when they pulled away they were standing very close. His eyes were blazing and Anne held his intense gaze. 

She wanted to grab him and pull his face to hers and taste the smile off his lips. 

Where had that come from?! This was certainly not a thought friends had after embracing in celebration. She’d never thought such a thing about Diana, but then Diana didn’t make her heart beat out of her chest or cause words to fail her. Gilbert, with his soft smiles and quiet kindness made it hard for her to function. Gilbert was a mystery, she had always thought, but she was finding that her own mind seemed to be the real enigma. And now she couldn’t seem to stop picturing his lips on hers. For once Anne wished she didn’t have such a scope for the imagination.

Gilbert didn’t seem to notice the internal crisis Anne was having, turning away as Bash called to him and tipping his hat to her.

“Merry Christmas, Anne.”

What a confusing Christmas it had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Jo hosts a New Year's Eve Ball.

Aunt Jo was hosting a New Year’s Eve Ball, and Anne and Diana were invited. The bosom friends could not be more excited for the occasion, remembering the magic of the Summer Soiree. Unfortunately, they would have to find a chaperone to come with them, as Diana’s parents were staying home with Minnie May, who was not allowed to stay up so late. There was no way either Marilla or Mrs. Barry would allow them to attend unchaperoned, that much had been made clear.

Going through their friends, of course it came down to Gilbert. At least, that was how Diana seemed to see it. Their respective parents each thought he was very mature, this Anne knew, much to her frustration, while she knew she must be his opposite; the fiery rebel in their eyes. But if they had to have anyone as an escort, Gilbert would do just fine, she supposed.

Since Christmas, she’d been befuddled when it came to Gilbert. Her mind had been running in circles since she’d thought about kissing him on the porch after she’d gotten that letter. She’d been so happy that she’d be writing for _the Novascotian_ , and when she’d looked into his bright, shining eyes, the thought had just slipped into her head. It was all very confusing, as she’d only recently begun to think of him as a friend after years of seeing him as only a rival. The one thing she was sure of was that she could not be trusted not to do something embarrassing in front of him.

So it was with reluctance that Anne was headed to ask Gilbert this favor. Diana had claimed she couldn’t come, with some obligation from her mother or other, so Anne was going alone.

It had warmed since Christmas and some of the snow had melted. The gray skies and brown sludge was less pretty, but much easier to walk in as Anne made her way to the Blythe-Lacroix house.

As she approached the house, she saw that Gilbert was chopping wood in the orchard. Despite the cold, he was just in his shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons left undone.

Anne should have called out, but she stopped and stood, transfixed.

With each swing she could see the muscles in his back tense and she was enchanted by the expression of concentration on his face. And then there were his arms. Anne had never thought about anyone’s arms before, everyone had them, but she couldn’t stop staring. She gulped and dragged her eyes back up to his face. His nose and cheeks were red from the exercise and the cold. Anne traced his face from where his forehead glistened with sweat, down to his eyes focused on the work before him and lips pursed in concentration, along his splendid chin, to his neck and the fraction of his chest exposed at the top of his shirt. Just looking at him made a shiver go over her. She became especially mesmerized with his _neck_. She wanted to plant her lips on it, kiss the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. What would he taste like?

She almost jumped when she realized what she’d just thought. How could she be so downright sinful! It wasn’t right, and if anyone knew… thank goodness mindreading was impossible. But she would know. No doubt she would never forget how Gilbert looked as he worked, with his sleeves rolled up and his sweaty face and his neck, and what seeing him like this made her want to do to him. She would surely live in her shame forever, even if only she knew.

This was a mistake. She turned around and began to head back to Green Gables, but stopped herself. If she and Diana were to go to Aunt Jo’s ball, she must do this. Taking a deep breath and reminding herself she was doing it for Diana, she turned back and marched up to the orchard, steeling herself to face Gilbert. She’d come for a reason, and she would see it through!

Gilbert stopped working when he noticed her standing in front of him, and waved in greeting.

“Hello, Anne. What brings you here?”

“You see I was just,” she was caught off guard by his eyes, the only part of him she hadn’t been able to study from a distance, and now that they were fixed on her she was having trouble gathering her thoughts. “I was just coming to invite you to Aunt Jo’s New Year’s Eve Ball. You see, Marilla says Diana and I must have an escort, and I thought you might like to go? I know it’s a big favor to ask, but I-we-would be ever so grateful! It’ll be the ball of the century, except for Aunt Jo’s Summer Soiree, of course, and I would be remiss if I could not attend,” she gushed in one breath.

“Sounds like quite a party. What do you want me for?”

Anne blushed and explained the whole situation, how Diana’s Aunt Jo had offered to allow them to spend the night and all they needed was a respectable chaperone to escort them on the train.

“Of course, this means you’re invited too. I didn’t mean I only wanted you as an escort,” Anne clarified.

“I see,” Gilbert grinned, “and Aunt Jo knows?”

“Yes,” Anne confirmed.

“Then it would be my honor,” he said, bowing jokingly. Anne’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

His eyes switched from teasing to fond in a second, and Anne once again became aware of how handsome and rugged he looked, with his curls hanging over his glistening forehead and his damn neck exposed. Time to end that train of thought!

“By the way, what do you think you’re doing out here chopping wood in the snow! You’re going to catch a cold. You should know better, _Doctor Blythe_ ,” Anne scolded him, hoping he wouldn’t notice how affected she was by his state of… well it wasn’t undressed-less dressed? Either way it wasn’t helping her mental functioning.

“What, are you worried about me?” he teased.

“No-I-yes but only because I don’t want you getting sick! I expect you to be in good health for a night of revelry come New Year’s Eve!” she exclaimed, and he nodded at her as she turned on her heel and left before she could do something stupid, like reach out and brush that stray curl on his forehead.

***

Anne was beyond ecstatic for the New Year’s Eve Ball. If it was anything like the Summer Soiree, it would surely be one of the most miraculous nights of her life.

That afternoon, she and Diana loaded their overnight bags into the Barrys’ carriage, chattering in excitement as Jerry fastened the horses.

Jerry was coming along too. Anne had claimed they needed his help with the carriage, which was utter nonsense since they had Gilbert, and really Anne could have managed herself just fine. But she knew Jerry had been interested when she’d gushed to him about it, especially since Diana would be there. Privately, she thought they were rather adorable, but she would never tell Jerry that. Inviting him was her belated Christmas present to him. As they hopped into the carriage, Anne couldn’t help but feel pleased with herself. 

Mrs. Barry waved them goodbye as Minnie May looked on in anguish, clearly disappointed she wasn’t allowed to go. Diana blew a kiss, but it didn’t seem to make her sister feel much better. The three waved and then looked ahead as the cart began to move. Anne and Diana sat in the back discussing what they imagined Aunt Jo had planned for the evening, while Jerry was in front with the reins.

“Don’t forget we have to pick up Gilbert!” Anne reminded Jerry.

“Why is he coming?” he asked.

“Because we need a chaperone.”

“I thought I was the chaperone?”

“No _Jerry_! You’re too young and not nearly as mature as Gilbert.”

“I don’t think that’s the reason you invited him.”

“What do _you_ think is the reason?” Anne replied hotly.

“I don’t know. I just know you won’t shut up about him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“I think we all know how you feel about Gilbert,” Diana remarked.

“Diana! How could you side with Jerry?!”

“You know we’re right,” Diana smirked.

“ _Je suis sûr que tu as toujours raison_.”

Anne huffed and spent the remainder of the short ride to Gilbert’s house listening to Diana and Jerry converse in French, feeling thoroughly ganged up on.

It wasn’t long before Gilbert was taking his seat up front with Jerry, and they were driving on to Charlottetown. The journey passed pleasantly enough, as Anne resolutely tried not to remember what she'd thought the last time she'd seen Gilbert. 

It was difficult not to, even though now he was bundled up against the cold and his neck was well covered with his scarf. But she could still stare at the back of his head in front of her and think of how handsome he was, and just that caused a blush to creep into her cheeks. Diana quickly noticed and made the observation quietly to Anne, who was not amused. Thankfully, Diana took pity on her and distracted her by returning to the discussion of the party that evening.

When they arrived, Cole was swift to greet them at the door and Anne jumped into his arms in joy. It had been a long time since she'd seen her dear friend. When they finally released each other, he kissed Diana and greeted Jerry and Gilbert. 

"It's so good to see you all! And I'm sure Anne is grateful to you Gilbert for escorting you both," he said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Yes _we_ are," Anne replied, blushing furiously, " _and_ to Jerry. He came too and I am very grateful for it."

"You are? Didn't seem like it earlier-" Jerry began.

"Oh shut it Jerry!"

"See what I mean?"

Cole laughed and then dragged them upstairs to show them to their rooms and help Anne and Diana prepare for the party.

Inside the room where Diana and Anne would spend the night, Cole sat Diana in front of the vanity to work on her hair while Anne regaled him with news from Avonlea.

He tied Diana’s hair half up with a pale blue ribbon to match her dress, and it looked divine against her raven tresses. Anne’s he also pulled half up, her long hair flowing over her shoulders. He put little snow blossoms along the crown of hre hair, and when Anne looked in the mirror she could hardly believe her reflection. 

For once, her red hair didn’t seem such a curse. She didn’t look like a princess the way Diana did, but she fancied she resembled a dryed of the forest, with her hair falling in cascades over her shoulders and flowers framing her face. 

“Oh Cole, I don’t know how you managed to make me look pretty when I’m so plain and homely!”

“You are anything but plain, Anne,” Cole replied.

“We should go down,” Diana said, “Aunt Jo’s guests have already started arriving.”

Anne steeled herself with one last glance in the mirror before she followed Diana.

“I don’t mean to be vain, but I do believe we’ll be the prettiest girls at the ball!” Diana said, grasping Anne’s hands. The two were quite the pair, Diana with her pale blue frock and Anne with her simpler, but no less fetching green dress. Arm in arm, they walked down the stairs with wide smiles upon their faces. Gilbert and Jerry were waiting at the base of the stairs. Jerry looked quite smart, probably the cleanest Anne had ever seen him. Gilbert on the other hand looked every bit the gentleman, like he’d walked off the pages of one of her novels.

“ _Tu es très belle_ ,” Jerry said to Diana and asked her to dance. Anne watched them go with some trepidation.

Gilbert was staring at Anne with an unreadable look on his face. She felt warm even though she had no reason to.

“Anne looks stunning doesn’t she?” Cole appeared behind them.

“Yes,” Gilbert breathed. 

"Gilbert wants to dance, right Gilbert?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't. Who would want to dance with me?" Anne rambled, looking down as she twisted her gloved hands in her skirt. 

"You could give him a chance to speak." 

"I would actually, if you'd like."

“Oh,” Anne said, a bit in shock. Gilbert offered his arm and she took it, him leading her to the ballroom.

Aunt Jo had outdone herself once again. Glittering streamers hung from the ceiling, candles lining the walls, and a string quintet performed proudly at the front of the room. 

“I’m not sure I know how to dance anything besides the dashing white sergeant,” Gilbert confessed when they reached the dance floor.

“They don’t teach dancing in your medical textbooks?” Anne teased.

“Alas, no, but I’m sure you know what to do.”

“Not exactly,” Anne said, realizing she was woefully unprepared, “though I’ve imagined it enough times.”

“Between the two of us I’m sure we can figure it out,” he smiled.

When he slid his hand onto her waist, Anne forgot to come up with a witty remark. She had just enough presence of mind to place her hand on his shoulder, before he clasped her other hand in his. For once she wished she wasn't wearing the dainty little gloves. And she'd never worn anything so elegant as those gloves, yet in that moment she wanted her fingers bare so she could feel Gilbert's hand fitted against hers. It was exquisite torture.

When she’d agreed to dance with him she must have forgotten how much touching was involved. It was an overload for her senses. Not only were their hands touching (she could feel sparks shoot through her even with the gloves) and his hand on her waist sending flutters through her stomach, but their bodies were so close she could smell the woody scent of his shampoo. Looking up at him, their faces were mere inches from each other and his eyes were boring into hers with an intensity she’d only seen a couple times before. It sent shivers down her spine and she had to suppress her fantasy from a few days before.

It was very difficult to move her feet in the right place with these thoughts running through her head, but somehow she managed not to step on his feet. Gilbert seemed equally entranced as he stared at her, almost without blinking. It was as if everything else had melted away and there was only the music and she and Gilbert dancing. If she leaned up on her toes a little their noses would be touching. And below his nose… she glanced at his lips before looking down. Her mind was already envisioning his kiss before she could stop herself. 

She wasn’t sure if she was frustrated or relieved when the song ended and the smattering of applause brought her back to earth. It was wonderful and unbearable to be this close to him. She couldn’t handle it.

So she fled. It was too much. She needed to get away before she did something stupid.

“Anne! Are you alright?” Cole asked as she ran into him.

“Fine,” she replied curtly, which was odd for Anne.

“Where’s Gilbert?”

“I had to-but then-you see-I just needed some air,” she replied in bursts.

“Anne, if you don’t like him I’m sorry, we’ll stop trying to push you together. Diana and I never meant to upset you.”

Anne groaned.

“That’s just it isn’t it! I like him _too much_ and if he finds out everything will be ruined, which is why you have to help me Cole! I just need to avoid him for the rest of the night and I’ll be fine.”

“So you do like him?” Cole replied with a smirk.

“That’s all you got out of what I said?!”

“Sorry, Anne. But don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic? He likes you too, you know.”

“He most certainly does not! How would you know anyway!”

“I have eyes.”

“That’s hardly enough to make such grand assumptions on matters of the heart,” she huffed.

“Sorry,” he said, then looking over her shoulder, “he’s coming this way. Sorry!” 

Anne turned to grab Cole so she wouldn’t be alone with Gilbert again but he was already gone. How did he disappear so fast? And how could he leave her with Gilbert?!

“Is everything all right?” Gilbert asked, ever the gentleman.

“Yes!” Anne exclaimed with a touch too much enthusiasm, “I just had an emergency that I needed Cole’s help with.”

“Oh,” said Gilbert, looking around with his brow furrowed, “where is he?”

“He had to go to… address the emergency.”

“Ah,” he said. Anne was relieved he didn’t ask what the emergency was because she hadn’t thought that far into the lie. They stood there in silence for a moment, both looking out awkwardly at the bustle of the event in front of them. At least, Anne felt awkward. She could never be sure about Gilbert.

“It’s quite a party, isn’t it,” Gilbert said finally.

“Yes,” she said, watching a woman with a silver dress twirl across the ballroom. “You should have seen the Summer Soiree. There were flowers everywhere, covering the floors and hanging from the ceiling. Aunt Jo had the most fascinating guests, and even though I’m just, you know, me she asked me to do a recitation. I have never met so many kindred spirits in one night. It was magical.”

Anne’s arms were waving around in gesture as she looked out at the ballroom and described the Summer Soiree, but Gilbert was watching only her. It was only her own voice that tethered her to reality, otherwise she surely would have lost herself in his eyes and done something unthinkable.

“I’m sure it was.”

“But I’m sure you’ll be invited to balls just as magical as this when you go to Toronto,” Anne continued with abandon, “I can only imagine what the big city is like. Little Charlottetown seems so large already!”

“I still don’t know if I’ll go, and if I do I’ll be too busy studying to go to parties,” Gilbert chuckled.

“You’re too practical, Gilbert! Though I suppose that’s why you’ll make a good doctor.”

“Thanks,” he said, blushing a little. “I meant to tell you! I’ve been corresponding with a friend of Ms. Stacy who is a professor at U of T, and she says she thinks she can help me work out a scholarship.”

“That’s wonderful news!” Anne smiled brightly at him.

“It’s not set yet.”

“I have no doubt you’ll get that scholarship. You deserve it more than anyone. You’ve worked so hard to achieve your dreams.”

“Thanks. So have you, Anne. I’m looking forward to reading your column!”

“I was just lucky, I think. I’ve gotten several rejection letters since, and some of the newspapers haven’t even responded and probably won’t.”

“All it takes is one doesn’t it. Those other papers will be sorry when they realize they missed out on the great Anne Shirley,” Gilbert grinned.

Something seemed to settle in her chest after that. Yes she was in love with him, but it was enough to have him as her friend, as someone she knew believed in her and who would always be there for her. In her novels they never talked of love as support, but as Anne finally found a family and friends that loved her at Green Gables, that’s what she found it to be. It didn’t matter if Gilbert didn’t love her in the romantical way she longed for, it was enough that he cared for her in his own supportive way. She could still love him from a distance.

She’d always wanted a tragical romance, after all, and unrequited love was the most tragical of all.

With this realization, the evening continued pleasantly, if a little aching whenever she had to look at Gilbert. No boy could prevent her from enjoying the night, though. She danced with Cole and met more of Aunt Jo’s unique friends and laughed with Diana. 

“Can you believe a whole year has passed and now we’re about to start a new one!” Diana said as the minutes to midnight dwindled. 

“Hardly,” Anne replied. “Sometimes it feels as though I’ve just arrived in Avonlea.”

“Yet I couldn’t imagine Avonlea without you!”

“How did I ever get so lucky to have a bosom friend as wonderful as you?” Anne asked, grabbing Diana's hands in earnest.

“I’m the lucky one, Anne.” 

They smiled at each other, thinking of the next year and the many years of friendship that awaited them.

When the clock struck midnight Anne cheered with the rest of the guests. She was overcome with joy to be here with friends that she knew would be by her side for the rest of her life. 

Anne tried champagne for the first time that night, the waiters handing out flutes of the bubbly liquid for them to toast the new year. She and Diana grinned at each other as they clinked glasses. The champagne fizzled in her mouth and warmed her chest.

Soon the guests began to leave, and a few retired to their rooms. Anne, however, felt that the night couldn’t be over yet and she went outside to look at the stars.

The night was clear and crisp. And _cold_. But Anne didn’t mind, not when the stars were twinkling above her, a million miles away but at the same time within her reach.

“Anne,” someone called from behind her. It was Gilbert, his eyes twinkling like the stars. Of course it was Gilbert. It always was, but this time she didn’t run when she felt her pulse speed up.

“I thought I might find you out here.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I just had a hunch.”

“I guess you were right. The stars were calling me.”

“So I see,” Gilbert said, looking up briefly and then fixing on her again.

“They’re so beautiful,” Anne said, leaning on the railing of the porch and gazing up at the dark sky.

“Yes,” Gilbert said, still looking at her.

“They’re up there,” she said when she looked at him and saw he was not looking at the sky, but still at her.

“I know.”

“Then why are you still looking at me?”

“Freckles.”

“Excuse me?” she said, not wanting to think of her awful freckles at a moment like this.

“Your freckles. They’re like constellations,” Gilbert breathed, reaching out to graze her cheek. Anne shuddered at his touch.

“Sorry,” he said, pulling his hand back.

“Don’t be. I’ve never thought of my freckles like that. Maybe they aren’t so bad after all,” Anne pondered, grabbing his hand before she could stop herself.

“They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful, Anne. I don’t know how anyone could say otherwise.”

Anne really didn’t know what to say to that. He finally looked down, away from her face.

“I have a confession to make, and I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but I think you should know. I hope we can still stay friends,” he began.

“We’ll always be friends, Gilbert. We’re kindred spirits and nothing could change that.”

Gilbert looked back at her again and smiled slightly before taking a deep breath.

“I love you, Anne. I think I have for a long time, even before I knew it. If you don’t feel the same, I understand. I just needed to tell you. There’s no one else for me. It will always be you.”

Anne was totally speechless.

“Anne?”

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled his face to hers before she lost her nerve. 

He took a moment to kiss her back, but when he did Anne thought she would melt on the spot. It was merely a press of lips, but just that sent tingles down her spine, because it was Gilbert. And then all thoughts left her when he moved to cup her face in his hands. His fingers were rough but comforting against her cheek.

When they pulled apart they stared at each other for a long time. Anne had to catch her breath before she spoke, the puffs of air visible in the chilly night. His eyes sparkled, even in the dimness of the night, a mixture of gray and green and brown. She wanted to kiss him again but she also wanted to keep staring at him like this.

“I think I love you too,” she said and Gilbert looked a little bit relieved. “If that wasn’t clear enough.”

“You have no idea how much I’ve longed for those words,” he said reverently.

Anne began to laugh, the sound bubbling up inside her as all the tension and confusion of the past weeks-if not months-left her. 

“What?” Gilbert asked. Fortunately seemed amused, if a little confused.

“Sorry, it’s not you,” she said but her laughter only got worse, “I mean it is you!”

His brow creased in that adorable way.

“I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at myself.”

The crease between his eyebrows deepened.

“I’ve been such an idiot. It was you the whole time and it took me so long to see it.”

“We’re both idiots,” he said, laughing with her.

He slid his hand into hers and together they looked out into the night and the future as something settled between them. With his hand in hers, his thumb rubbing circles on the back o f her hand, she couldn’t wait for what the next year would bring. Wherever it took them, Anne was glad to know she would have Gilbert by her side. She had found her equal, someone who believed in her and supported her in her dreams just as she supported him in his, and he’d been there since the beginning. All her dreams were coming true, even the ones she hadn’t even allowed herself to imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I hope you enjoyed. I know it was needlessly fluffy and cheesy but I had fun writing it. Thanks!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself and wrote an epilogue.
> 
> Spring has sprung and Anne as the Bride of Adventure commemorates the day, with Gilbert of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter of pure fluff I'm sorry!!! 
> 
> I thought I should note that things get a little steamy but nothing really happens besides kissing. That probably doesn't warrant a warning but I felt like I should give a heads up.

It was dark, but there was just enough light that Gilbert could make out his surroundings, including Anne’s mischievous face, which was just inches from his. He was finding it difficult to form coherent thoughts when she was this close. That and she had dragged him into a closet at school, which he knew was highly improper. That didn’t stop him from liking it though; he liked whatever Anne did. He especially liked the idea of her shoving him into a closet to ravish him.

“Anne?” he said, wondering what they were doing in a closet, as he suspected they sadly weren’t there so she could have her way with him.

“Shhh!” she clapped a hand over his mouth and pushed him into the wall. In the process her body became flush against his and he once had to discipline his thoughts. The feeling of her body pressed against him was very distracting. 

“Listen because we don’t have much time,” she whispered as she pulled her hand away from his mouth. “Since our courtship began we’ve had hardly any time to ourselves, and frankly I’m sick of it.”

Gilbert heartily agreed with this sentiment.

“As today is the first day of spring, I intend to celebrate it with my beloved,” she continued as he grinned at the word beloved. When she said things like that his heart soared knowing how lucky he was to be called such terms of endearment. “Glorious spring has no notion for silly things like propriety, so I don’t see we should be subject to such earthly things on nature’s day. Meet me at the field by the great willow at four o’clock. Don’t be late.”

“What should I tell Bash?”

“I don’t know! Make up an excuse.”

“You don’t think he’ll see right through me? Wouldn’t it be better to meet at night when I can easily sneak out?”

“Bash is the least of our worries. And I have other plans for this evening.”

“You do?”

“Yes. A ritual of womanly power with my friends. No boys allowed, sorry.”

“That’s okay. I’m lucky enough to get to spend the afternoon with you,” he smiled, trying to picture what the ritual would entail, though he was sure it was a carefully guarded secret. He couldn’t help but imagine Anne in a billowing dress, chanting majestically over a fire with her hair flowing behind her. It wasn’t difficult to picture. Anne was practically a goddess and Gilbert would gladly bow down to her.

“So you’ll meet me at four?” Anne pulled him from his imaginings.

“Of course.”

He noticed she hadn’t moved back, still pressed against him, with the hand that was covering his mouth now propping her up on the wall next to his head. He looked from her luminous blue eyes to her luscious pink lips. She seemed to be assessing him in a similar way, her eyes roving his face. He gulped.

“If anyone catches us we’ll be in a world of trouble,” she said breathlessly, seeming to hear his thoughts. “I’ll leave first and you’ll follow a few minutes later.”

He nodded and she pecked him on the lips in goodbye before fleeing the closet. It was a good thing she left first so he would have a few moments to collect himself. Even a peck from Anne was enough to incapacitate him. And after several minutes of her pressing him into a wall…

***

Gilbert waited patiently under the great willow as Anne had asked him to. The tree was located on the edge of a patch of forest that met an abandoned field no one had worked in many years. It was beautiful in its wildness, the grass glittering golden in the spring sunshine. It was also serendipitously warm, at least for Canada in March. Gilbert was glad for it and was looking forward to the summer when it would be warm all the time and he could spend his days chasing Anne through the sun kissed fields.

Speaking of, he spotted Anne in the distance, running towards him. As she approached, he saw that her fiery hair had come undone from her braids and was trailing behind her gloriously as she ran. It lit up in the afternoon sun like a halo. Gilbert felt his heart stop in his chest at the expression of pure joy on her face. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes glimmered in excitement. How was he so lucky that she had chosen him?

In a blaze she threw herself into his arms, nearly toppling him over.

“You came!”

“Of course I did!” he exclaimed, his face buried in her hair.

“I was worried you’d get caught or get roped into some chore or other,” she said, pulling back.

“And miss spending the afternoon with you, my Anne? I couldn’t bear it.”

She laughed and dragged him into the woods behind the field.

“I want to show you something,” she grinned as she led him deeper into the woods. Soon they came to a small clearing with a stream running through it. The light filtered through the trees, casting shades of yellow through the greens and browns of the forest.

“Isn’t it marvelous! I thought this would be the perfect place to celebrate the birth of spring.”

“It’s lovely,” he agreed as she flew to the water’s edge.

“I’m going to bathe in these sacred waters to begin the spring with purity and renewal,” she said, already removing her boots. 

Gilbert stood there dumbfounded for a moment as his mind flooded with imaginings of Anne and her freckled skin in the water, her radiant hair floating around her. Then the practical part of his head kicked in and he remembered pages from his textbooks featuring the perils of hypothermia.

“Anne you can’t! You’ll catch a cold,” he said, grabbing her arm.

“Can I at least put my feet in? You can sit there being all mature and uppity since you’re so worried about the cold,” she replied indignantly.

“You don’t actually want to swim, do you Anne? It’s freezing!”

Anne huffed.

“Fine, I don’t. But I’m still going to put my feet in. I don’t care what you say!”

Gilbert chuckled and bent to remove his own boots as Anne tossed her stockings behind her. She marched into the water without fear and he followed her, grimacing as his toes touched the water. It was icy cold.

“It’s not that bad!” she laughed as she noticed his expression, grabbing his hand.

He still felt a jolt whenever she did that, though she did it often enough now. At least when no one was looking. And no one was looking now. He was reminded that they were well and truly alone as she grinned, pulling him further into the water. He grinned back at her.

“Why haven’t we been doing this all the time?”

“Doing what?”

“Sneaking out like this.”

“Because we’d get caught!” she giggled, pushing lightly so he stumbled backwards.

“Hey!” he splashed her playfully in response.

“Gilbert!” she exclaimed at the coldness of the water, splashing him back.

“Need I remind you that you originally intended to _swim_?”

“Shut up!” she splashed him rather aggressively, but she was laughing.

“Make me!” he replied boldly and her eyes widened before she continued splashing him. 

This turned into a splashing match, and since the two were both so competitive they each ended up soaked. It was difficult to determine a winner.

They collapsed in the clearing beside the stream to dry in the sun. Being March, even this unusually warm day was still somewhat chilly, but with Anne’s head on his chest, Gilbert felt warm. He always felt warm when he was around her, but even more so when she was touching him.

“What a perfect day it’s been,” Anne sighed in contentment. Gilbert hummed his agreement and planted a kiss on her forehead. He couldn’t wait for the day when he could do that anytime, whether there were people around or not.

“You know what would make it even more perfect?” Anne said, turning to look down at him. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief, making him gulp. Surely she wasn’t suggesting…

“What?” he managed to croak out. 

She smiled and then descended on him, her eyes fluttering closed as she brought their lips together. Gilbert was sure he would never get used to the thrilling sensation that was kissing Anne, no matter how many affectionate greetings or stolen kisses they shared. Her lips were soft and she brought her hand to brace on his neck as she leaned over him. 

He reached to brush her hair from her face, relishing in the glory that he could now stroke it as he’d longed to do for ages. Her hair had always enchanted him, long and fiery and magnificent, and there had been countless moments he’d itched to touch it. He loved it in her signature braids, but he also loved it on the rare occasion she wore it long like this. 

And so he happily tangled his fingers in it as her lips moved on his. Then she ran her tongue along his bottom lip experimentally and he gasped into her mouth. Spurred on, she pushed closer to him, if that were possible, and then her tongue was in his mouth and he just about lost it right there. The kisses turned hungry as he tried to pull her even closer, and Anne climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

It felt amazing to have her weight on him, pressing him into the grass, and he loved how close the new position let them be. Anne seemed to like it too, sighing into his mouth as he tugged at her hair. She then pulled away to kiss his jaw, lighting his nerves on fire.

“I once told Diana you have a splendid chin,” she said, kissing him there, “but you also have an especially splendid neck.” 

He laughed, but it morphed into a moan when she planted a kiss at the base of his neck. This was what heaven felt like, surely. When she pushed away the collar of his shirt and kissed down to his collarbone he couldn’t help the groan from deep in his throat. Anne captured it, kissing his lips again. She settled more firmly on his hips and gasped a little “oh” in pleasure that caused heat to build low in his stomach. 

Oh no this could not be happening.

As he realized just how excited his body was getting he started to panic. He didn’t want to make Anne uncomfortable but he didn’t want her to get the impression he didn’t like kissing her, because he very obviously did, but he knew she sometimes felt insecure. He wanted her to know just how much he loved her so she would never feel alone again.

But for now he had to find a way out of this so she wouldn’t find out what was happening to him and leave forever. 

Clearly, Anne had noticed him overthinking and pulled back.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, looking concerned.

“Of course,” he said, his voice coming out rougher than he would have liked.

“You started to seem a bit preoccupied.”

“I think I need to stop and catch my breath for a moment. You make me lightheaded.”

She rolled her eyes but blushed, the color obvious and beautiful blooming across the freckles on her pale cheeks.

“I love you so much, Anne,” he said, trying to assure of his affection.

“I love you too, Gil,” she replied as she slid off of him and curled into his side. 

“I think I need to stop for a moment too. You know how passionate I can be. Marilla thinks it’ll be my undoing, but what is life without passion? I’ve never felt like this before, not even Jane Austen could prepare for how amazing I feel in this moment and I need to stop and soak it in.”

He too had never felt anything so amazing as this in his life. Laying there in the spring sun with Anne in his arms was utter perfection, it almost felt like a dream. Bodily embarrassments be damned.

He grinned and pulled her into his chest, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“Take all the time you need. I’d happily lay here with you forever.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent laying in the grass together, climbing trees, and frolicking through the small patch of forest. Gilbert couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. He walked Anne home as the sun set, wishing the afternoon didn’t have to end. He stopped at the gate of Green Gables, kissing her hands earnestly in goodbye. 

That night as Gilbert went to bed he thought he heard singing and shouting in the distance. He was confused for a moment before he realized it must be Anne, leading her friends in some kind of spring equinox ritual. He smiled at the thought, though he had no idea what they were really doing, or how Anne had managed to steal both an afternoon and an evening out from under the watchful eye of Ms. Cuthbert. 

This of course led him to think of the blissful afternoon they’d spent together, and hopefully many more afternoons like it to come. His mind filled with thoughts of carefree summers roaming the woods, vows whispered quietly, a home together. He wished he could have her in his arms right then, but he still fell asleep easily with the thought of their future together. Anne was in his every thought, every breath, with her red hair and sparkling eyes and beautiful freckles and most of all her quick mind and limitless imagination. One day he would sleep in her arms, and that was enough for him to rest easy for now.


End file.
